On Monday, Michael and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.83 minutes, Stephanie agreed to time the runners. Michael sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 23.56 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 20.41 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Michael in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Omar was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Omar was 3.15 seconds faster than Michael.